Cheesecake Maniac
Synopsis Both Dragonet and Spedo stuff their faces full with an entire cheesecake, knocking them into a food coma for an entire day. Transcript Dragonet and Spedo were in the kitchen stuffing their faces with cheesecake. Spedo (with mouth full): This is so delicious! Toucannon: If you eat too much of it, you'll go into a food coma. Glachild: What's that?! Dragonet: I don't care! I love to sleep, so... Cangry: Shut up or I'll punch you and that cheesecake to a million pieces! Too late. Dragonet fell asleep, along with Spedo. Toucannon: Told ya. Elizabeth: Hey! Why are they asleep?! And why is Josie's Cangry covered in cheesecake?! Cangry (Angry): Be quiet, little girl! Rotom: But... Cangry punches it in the face, knocking it out. Mew: Hey! That's not nice! She used Vine Whip and carried Dragonet to the couch. Suddenly, Shorbet started to lick up the smashed cheesecake on the floor. Cangry punched her as well. Dragonet, meanwhile, was fast asleep sprawled out on the couch next to Finny and Sugar. Her stomach was full. Glachild: Next time, don't eat so fast. Josie: Rotom, tell me about this new Pokémon Elizabeth has. Rotom: Sure thing. Rotom revealed the entry, analyzing it. Rotom: Glachild, the Snow Child Pokémon, an Ice type. If in danger, it buries itself into the snow and waits. It eats a diet of snow. Sugar: Rotom, what's a Cangry? Rotom: Cangry, the angry Pokémon, a Grass and Fighting type, and Nospout's final evolved form. One punch from it can smash a full grown oak tree in seconds. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared and grabbed both the unconscious Dragonet and Spedo. Glachild: No! She tried Powder Snow and Double Slap, but it didn't work. Eventually, she started panting. Glachild: None of my attacks are working! Suddenly, she started to evolve. Elizabeth: What?!l Manaphy: It's evolving! The glow was similar to Bounsweet's, as Glachild's hair grew in the length. Then her cloak poofed into a Kimono. She then grabbed the fish and bear back. Rotom: Frozaiden, the snow woman Pokémon. A... Dragonet: Shut it, Rotom! She smacked the ghost, annoyed by its entries, knocking it right out of the Pokédex. It then resumed its normal personality, screaming and crying. Josie: Allow me, Dragonet. But don't slap it. Josie was able to analyze it, while Dragonet and Rotom were quarreling. Josie's Pokedex: Frozaiden, the Snow Woman Pokémon, an Ice type, and the evolved form of Glachild. Its kimono is actually part of its body, making it as cold to the touch as the rest of it. Rotom then screamed and hid behind Elizabeth as it had a PTSD flashback of its old Trainers. Dragonet grabbed it, even though she had PTSD herself. She was being a hypocrite. She hugged the poor ghost, so did Frozaiden. Major events * Josie is revealed to own a Cangry. * Elizabeth is revealed to own a Glachild. * Elizabeth's Glachild is revealed to know Powder Snow and Double Slap. * Elizabeth's Glachild evolves into Frozaiden, and learns Frostbite. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Ninja Dragonet (Storybook; Bubbles) * Cangry (Josie's; debut) * Glachild (Elizabeth's; debut; evolves) * Frozaiden (Elizabeth's; debut; newly evolved) Trivia * Glachild's evolution may be a reference to Mallow's Bounsweet evolving.